Just Another Morning
by Kiaira
Summary: Vegeta wakes up, ready for a morning of training. Until his finds his wife's pink thong on the floor...


A/N: Well, its Kayla. Not Alex. He gave me permission to pose this on his account, because I am too lazy to open my own account, and if I post this is my old account my readers will kick my ass. So yeah...I may post fics of my own from time to time. This was written based on a fanart that Kinky-Typo from deviantart did. The piece can be checked out here: http: . com/art/Panties-Anyone-155397676 Take the spaces out to get to the link of course.

Any feedback would be appreciated. I am a little rusty with writing fanfiction, and I think I need some feedback to get back into the game. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama does. Don't sue. So there!

**Just Another Morning**

It was still dark when Vegeta woke up. Just like it was every other morning when he woke up. It was before the sun had even begun to rise. It was the perfect time for him to begin his morning training. The sun was too bright, and he would rather get a few hours in before he dared attempt to look at it. For all his senses, his eyes were the most sensitive, and the sun was no exception. Back on Vegeta-sei they were far enough away from the sun that it never bothered him. This planet was too close to the sun for his liking, but there wasn't much he could do about that.

Well he could blow it up, but he was pretty sure that would end up killing not only the planet earth, but all the other planets in that universe. It was funny how they could blow up the moon, and nothing bad would happen, but if they did something to the sun it could cause so many problems. There went that idea.

_'Oh well,' _he thought, slowly rising from the bed. As he stood from the bed he took a step forward, noting the pile of clothing in a heap on the floor. His eyes travelled down to study the pile. It was mostly his training clothing from the day before. As his eyes focused better in the dark, his eyes came upon a bright coloured scrap of material at the heel of his foot. It was something that didn't belong to him. They were pink turned his entire body around to look and see the sleeping woman in his bed. Their bed.

His lover, wife, mate, whatever she was. His Bulma Brief's was still sound asleep on her side of the bed. Nude, just like he was, under the blankets from the previous nights _actives._ Her shoulders were bare, and he could see her back clearly from where he had pulled the blankets back moments earlier.

He admired her back from afar. The long line of the anatomy intrigued him then just as it always did before. He enjoyed the length of her back greatly, though he would never tell her that. He just found something about the shape and feel of her back that was so beautiful and so alluring at the same time.

Taking a step back he let his gaze return to the panties on the floor. He bent down and scooped up the pink undies. A grin crossed his lips as he held up the delicate scrape of material. His eyes followed the red lace of the straps, and onto the soft pink that complimented the lace on the straps. The front of the crotch held a large pink heart. He liked the heart. It was like a direction to his target. Not that the rest of it didn't give him any direction. It was just that they were the only part of the panties that actual covered her. The back had a thinned line of material, and he didn't understand the point of it, because it didn't cover her back side at all.

Not that he was complaining. True that he hated the bright coloured underwear that she choice to wear so often, but he did enjoy what they did for her body. Accenting her hips and her bottom in a very sexy way. He could feel his groin begin to burn, and an even greater smirk crossed his lips. The panties fell to the floor as he climbed back onto the bed.

As he moved on the bed, she shifted slightly, her body curling up more into the warmth of the sheets. That didn't do anything to stop his advances, and it didn't bother him to shift around more. The mattress moved under him, making Bulma shift once again in her sleep. He reached her, and his hand rose and moved out toward her her, resting upon her mid back.. He simply rested his hand on this spot, but it was enough to awaken her. Her eyes fluttered open. As they adjusted to the dark around her, she let her eyes fall onto his form.

"Vegeta, is something wrong?" she questioned, her whole body turned to face him. He grinned ear to ear, and he pounced.

His lips captured hers, and her blue eyes widened when she realized what he was doing. She knew instantly what the Sayian Prince wanted. She mumbled his name against his mouth, trying to see if she could get him back to his senses, but that did little. Or rather, it didn't do what she hoped. Instead it fuelled him, and his hands began to wander around her, touching her bottom. She gasped when he finally pulled away from her lips. His grasp was still on her lower body, and his lips returned to trail down to her neck.

"V-Vegeta, its four in the morning," she stated.

"I know," he muttered as he licked at the croak of her neck. "I should be training, but I would rather stay here for you woman. I am giving up training to do this. Feel honoured."

Bulma's arms roamed up his back, feeling his muscles as they moved with his own movements and her touching. She bend her neck back, giving him access to the neck he was currently tasting

"I _do_ feel honoured," she moaned.

"Good, because I have a feeling you'll be in this bed for the remainder of the morning," he grinned.

"Yes, your highness."


End file.
